User blog:Icey778/Rap Battles of Excellence 22: (JoJo Part 5 Spoilers) The Boss vs Yuno Gasai (Mirai Nikki)
Before the Battle: This is gonna have major spoilers for both Jojo's Bizarre Adventure and Mirai Nikki. If you haven't completed part 5 JoJo then I suggest you stop reading same with Nikki. I had trouble writing in character for Yuno sorry if she's not Yuno sounding like. As for the boss he was sorta hard to write for too mainly because the words he uses when he speaks. Stupro is pronounced stew-proh by the way. I also had trouble on some of the bars in the third verses and it took a while to figure it out. Not to mention I scrapped and changed lyrics. I kept some scrapped for you that I'll show at the end. MAJOR SPOILERS The Boss vs Yuno Gasai: vs Diavolo: I'm not even a god and I'm designed to be divine I'm what fate defines as an evil mastermind While you’re trying too hard to get a date with some weak guy ' '''You reek of heterosexual higurashi when they cry ' 'Do you even try with the pacing sometimes? ' 'Or is it as frail as the disses in you lines? ' 'Do me a favor you witch put this in your epitaph ' 'Couldn’t last ten seconds without a hole in her back ' Yuno Gasai: 'Couldn’t hear you over all the kissing guess it’s my turn to diss back ' 'But if I don’t know who you are how am I supposed to diss that? ' '''I’ll start with the fact that your stand has consistency outta whack You’re a scifi jack the ripper with bad lines while I’m killing kids! ' '“Ooh I do drug dealings with kids and get angry to keep feelings hid!” ' '''I’m busy fucking with my little Yuki’s mind and body fuck off little Doppy ' '''Your fight with Risotto was sloppy like your asinine attempt at cock blocking! You’re not stopping me with that awfully written ending; As the clock’s ticking! Diavolo: Giorno with GER or your fans I don’t know what’s more disturbing ' '''Their fan art is concerning like your M night Shyamalan ending ' 'I’m brutal killings unusual make human cherry doughnuts with a bang ' 'I run a strict gang and don’t have time to play your cellphone hunger games ' 'It’s a shame really how many nameless cast of characters you exceed ' '''I keep my identity hid and have the renown to turn a town into screams Compared to your cliched combat stands are far more dynamic ' '''It's shoot this, bomb this, slash this even king crimson can't stand it! ' Yuno Gasai: 'Yuuuki he keeps ranting doesn't he have more keyboards to smash? ' '''I’ll hurt him like the millions of deaths that left his psyche trashed! You wanna act like impalement is original just because your fists stab? ' '''Plans? How about don’t go up against a big group so it’s not out of hand! ' ' ' Diavolo: 'That’s enough love crazed girl I will not allow anyone threaten my everlasting climax! ' '''Epitaph already saw your enemies tedious talks and how you were able to bypass You want this to get drastic none of this is romantic not with this amount of stupro! You know the audience really found you useful when you took yourself out of the duo! ' Yuno Gasai: 'Yuki has a phone your time ability is a little too predictable Wow, mocking my suicide when your deaths grew pitiful! ''' '''Fuck this I’m cutthroat an MPD ridden paranoid freak is no challenge to me Phased bullets at your peak; Lack of condom is a bad habit that anyone could see! Who Won Who will be next? We'll SEE! Rap Battles DORURURURU of Excellence Redux! Who Won? Diavolo Yuno Gasai Tie Category:Blog posts